chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hugo Danner
Inspiration Link: http://www.pjfarmer.com/secret/marvelous/supermanchronology.htm Biography Professor Abednego Danner lived in a small, rural Colorado town, and had a somewhat unhappy marriage to a conservative religious woman, Matilda Danner. Obsessed with unlocking genetic potential, Danner experimented with a tadpole (which broke through the bowl he was keeping it in), and a pregnant cat, whose kitten displayed incredible strength and speed, managing to maul larger animals. Fearing the cat may be uncontrollable, Danner poisoned it. When his wife became pregnant with their first child, Danner duplicated his experiment on his unknowing wife. The baby had been born with a cord around his neck and Danner knows that it would suffer from retardation as a result; it was also undersized and seemed no larger than any other baby. While his wife was in a coma Danner went a little insane. Assuming his wife would blame him for their malformed child, Danner decided to put the baby for adoption. He abandoned the child on the steps of an orphanage. The second Danner child was born in 1894. Danner's other child Hugo almost immediately displayed incredible strength, and Danner’s wife realized what her husband had done. Though she hated him, she did not leave him, and they instead raised their son to be respectful of his incredible gift and sternly instructed him never to fight, or otherwise reveal his gifts, lest he be the target of a witch-hunt. Hugo grew up being bullied at school, unwilling to fight back. However, he fiound release when he discovered the freedom the wilderness around his hometown provides, unleashing his great strength on trees as a manner of playing. In 1884, Danner´s first kid was adopted by society banker Preston Harvard. When Preston Harvard and his wife died under mysterious circumstances young Bingham Harvard inherits their fortune. Bingham was placed under the foster care of Sterling Chester, Preston Harvard's best friend and executor of his will and trustee of Bingham's inheritance. 1900s Hugo found success in his teenage years, becoming a star football player, and receiving a college scholarship. He spent summers and free time trying to find uses for his strength, becoming a professional fighter and strongman at a boardwalk, and performing many other feats under the name "Hugo Hercules" for only five months between 1903 and 1904. After killing another player during a football game, Hugo quit school. In 1904, in Boston, he came across a youth being beaten by a gang of toughs and rescued him. In addition to losing one eye, the boy needed an emergency blood transfusion, which Hugo provided. The boy would grow up to a super strong sailor man. Bingham Harvard attended Chicago's Northwestern University, studying chemistry and biology. In 1904, at his foster father's insistence, Bingham Harvard studied finance and business management at Harvard's school of business. After graduating from Harvard business school in 1905, Bingham Harvard took a job in his foster father's based bank. Sterling Chester wanted him to work his way to the top, so has Bingham started out as a teller. On Thursday, June 13, 1907. One hundred thousand dollars was discovered missing from the Sterling Chester's bank. Almost immediately Detective Rodney Rushton pegged Bingham Harvard as the thief and produced "evidence" to back his claim. Sterling Chester was convinced Bingham was the thief. When the police attempted to arrest him, Bingham Harvard's great rage manifested, he escaped, snapping the arms of policemen as he did. Bingham Harvard was a fugitive from justice while trying to discover the real thief. He lacked Detective training. Either his rage was too great or he just has no inkling as to carry out a true investigation and he seemed to send most of his time running around the city at night, encountering cops and breaking their limbs. The Chief of Police assigned Detective Kate Maxwell to the case. She and Night Wind encountered one another. She became convinced of his innocence and they fell in love. Unable to find justice they left for England. In 1908, Kate Maxwell returned to investigate the charges and evidence against Bingham Harvard, who also returned. Rodney Rushton the police detective was discovered to had been the actual embezzler working with several bank employees. Sterling Chester had still been reluctant to believe Bingham was innocent, despite Rushton having put the grift on him for 500 dollars a month. 1910s Bingham Harvard was now President of the Bank. Sterling Chester had most likely retired. Bingham Harvard had Rodney Rushton released to help investigate the defrauding of an old friend of Sterling Chester. The con man assumed several identities but was revealed to be the former fiancée of Kate Maxwell. Bingham Harvard had a reversal of attitude about Rodney Rushton, the man who whom he had once hated with such a degree he had intended to kill him slowly and methodically. Rushton had dogged Bingham as fugitive to hide his own guilt and ruined Bingham's good name. Yet Bingham had him released on probation to solve a crime. This was because he discovered that Sterling Chester was not as Sterling a character as he had once believed. Sterling had been involved in some questionable land deals and stock mark manipulations that a woman threatened to expose. Harvard realized that even if Sterling could be tempted by greed so could Rushton, so he offered Rushton a second chance. In 1912, Hugo Danner had a short tryst with Iris Carraway. Iris was a party girl and has had multiple sex partners in a short period of time. She did not know who the father of her child is, so she latched onto the richest boy she knew, Christopher Carson. Their son Fred is born later that year. Hugo Danner became involved with Charlotte Linders and they pretended to be man and wife while Hugo worked as a carnival strongman once more under the name "Hugo Hercules". Finding herself pregnant , Charlotte ran off with an artist named Valentine Mitchell. In 1913, Valentine Mitchell abandoned Charlotte Linders at a home for unwed mothers. Charlotte died in childbirth. Her daughter is given the name Leigh Rae Linders. In August 1914,' '''Hugo Danner joined the French Foreign Legion. Weeks later he discovered he was bulletproof in addition to his super strength. Throughout 1915, Danner was present at Blaisencourt and Aix-au-Dixvaches. By Winter of 1916, Danner had won many medals. By 1917, Bingham Harvard was inactive while his wife was still carrying out detective work. Harvard, his best friend Tom Clancy and Kate Harvard all traveled to Europe to aid in World War I. Kate was a nurse; Bingham and Tom were officers in the U.S. Expeditionary Forces. Americans arrived in France, Danner transferred to American forces. In June 1918, Bingham Harvard's world was shattered. Tom Clancy was wounded and sent to field hospital where Kate Harvard was one of the attending nurses. Bingham was visiting the hospital when it was shelled. Kate and Tom were among those killed. All the rage that had been in The Night Wind rises up in Bingham Harvard as hatred against the Germans. Whereas The Night Wind had been restrained by social convention, in a war zone Bingham felt no constraints. It is in France that Bingham Harvard first becomes aware of a super strong man known as Hugo. Danner intended to travel to Germany to use his super strength to end the war, when the war ended through diplomacy first. In 1919,' After the war Bingham Harvard discovered that Germans had not shelled the field hospital that had killed his wife and best friend. An American artillery commander had mistakenly shelled it. However the propaganda of blaming it on the Germans had been very effective. The commander who had mistakenly shelled the field hospital was not reprimanded but had been decorated for mounting an effective counter strike, which was entirely fictional. Harvard made a stink about this. To shut him up the Army tried to discredit him by bringing up his Night Wind period when he had been a wanted, super strong criminal. When he persisted despite this smear campaign they began to drop hints that since he had been present, perhaps responsible for the deaths at the field hospital, perhaps he had snapped, gone insane and killed the people at the hospital. The man who suggested this was the man who had ordered the artillery barrage and was now working for G-2 disseminating propaganda and disinformation. Bingham Harvard met with this man and argued with him. He lashed out at the man and broke his neck. He felt no remorse at all as he hid the body. Upon returning home, Hugo Danner gets a job at a bank, and when a person gets locked inside the vault, Hugo volunteers to get him out if everyone will leave the room. Alone, Hugo rips open the vault door, freeing the man. The banker's response is not gratitude but suspicion. Hugo is deemed an inventive safecracker who was otherwise waiting for an opportunity to rob the vault. Not only is he fired and threatened with arrest for the destruction of the vault, but he is taken away and (ineffectually) tortured. He withstands all attempts at getting him to tell how he opened the vault, escapes, and lifts a car into the air. Abednego Danner died. Hugo Danner returned to Indian Creek for the funeral. He ran into Anna Blake Munro. She had an eight-year-old boy that bared a remarkable resemblance to Danner. She revealed to him that it was his child but did not know it and would never know it. He did not have any special abilities so there wasn't any reason for him to know John Munro was not his father. 1920s In 1920, Sterling Chester died of a sudden heart attack. Opening Sterling's secret safes, by brute strength when necessary, Bingham discovered that his foster father Sterling Chester assisted with Bingham Harvard’s frame up for embezzlement. Chester had later put all of his support behind the unveiling of Rodney Rushton as the true villain because Sterling Chester had been a crook. He had cheated Harvard out of the trust given to him by Harvard adoptive parents, he had used his bank as means of laundering money and he had been a bankroller for various criminal enterprises. Rather than subject his bank to the scandal, Harvard kept quiet about the criminal activities. Bingham Harvard lost much of his fortune in the postwar depression, much of it through stock speculation and commodities futures. He became aware that a consortium of blue-blooded Wall Street brokers had manipulated his fortune away from him. They had found Harvard's impugning the reputation of Sterling Chester to be contemptible. They also were repulsed by Harvard’s foundling birth, which at the time was a taken as a certain sign of illegitimacy. This embittered Bingham Harvard even further. These plutocrats would later turn against the mastermind behind the stock manipulation scheme, William Carpenter, and bilk him of his fortune. From 1921 to 1923, Bingham Harvard used information from his foster father's hidden papers to establish connections with the underworld. He used his small fortune to bankroll criminal enterprises. With the proceeds from this he and two others revive the recently Crime Club, which had been broken up by the criminal/vigilante Gray Seal. Bingham also created ties to the burgeoning criminal enterprises bolstered by bootlegging, the Syndicate and the Mafia. This did not go unnoticed and, the Grey Seal, Jimmy Dale came out of retirement to infiltrate and bring down the Crime Club in later 1922. Jimmy Dale succeeded in exposing Bingham Harvard as a criminal financier. In response, Bingham Harvard broke Dale's back, paralyzing him. He also killed two police officers. He used his strength to flee police custody. He broke into his bank at night and breaks open the vault however the police had been waiting for such a event and Harvard was forced to flee a fusillade of gunfire. He was wounded several times and fell into the river. He survived and realizes that taking overt chances like that would only get him killed. Harvard fled to Chicago, where he remembered his collegiate days with a great deal of fondness. He began using the name Wolf Derek. Wolf because he planned to be a predator rather than a sheep from now on. He also had conceived a serious hatred for costumed vigilantes. While working for various bootleggers as muscle and gunmen, he met other men who were also veterans of the Great War. A few of them notice this super strength and recalled Captain Hugo. Others disputed that stating that they had known the super strong Captain Hugo. Captain Hugo had a different last name Banner or Danner or Tanner. Certain that there was a connection Harvard visited the orphanage that had arranged for his adoption by the Harvards. They showed him the note that had been left with him. He stole it. In 1924, Bingham Harvard learned about the death of Matilda Danner and traveled to Indian Creek. He discovered Professor Danner's journal and also Matilda Danner's diary. This information allowed him to know that he had been abandoned as an infant. While in Indian Creek, he meets Anna Blake's younger sister Susannah. Intrigued, Susannah begins a love affair with him. Harvard disappears. She marries her college sweetheart an engineer named William Collier. She will bear twin sons Henry and William. Bill Collier will take a job with Ford Werke AG, a German subsidiary of the Ford Motor Company. The family moves to Germany. Hugo Danner attempts to have an influence in politics, but becomes infuriated with the state of affairs and the bureaucracy of Washington and eventually leaves for a Mayan expedition. Danner's daughter, Leigh Linders uses super strength and clairvoyance to thwart a murder in progress. She rescues Rodney Prescott. Prescott later rescues her from the headmaster of the orphanage she is in and they run away together. Prescott is studying physics and having a hard time keeping in school due to money problems, although he is an heir to a fortune. While his financial problems continue, Leigh attends college and excels in sports. She supports or attempts to support them both by playing sports, golf and tennis. However these male dominated sports do not take kindly to female interlopers. Still seeking a goal for his life and a purpose for his powers, Hugo Danner joins an archeological expedition headed for Mayan ruins. Finally finding a friend in the scientist heading the expedition, Hugo reveals his gifts and origin to him. The wise archeologist sympathizes with Danner and suggests some courses of action for him to take. That night, during a thunderstorm, Danner wanders to the top of a mountain, debating what to do. He asks God for advice, and is struck by a bolt of lightning, and seemingly killed. He appears before the Wizard Shazam, who considers Danner briefly worthy of becoming his champion. Danner fails the test he is put under but is told by Shazam that he is the first of a new race of Superhumans. Danner returns, and now motivated, begins his plan to build a Society in the former Utopia. Hugo was inspired by the idea to create a "new race" of super-humans, a new society that would be spared from the fears and hatreds of normal humans. He took his father's notebooks and traveled to Brazil. While staying at a frontier town, Hugo first came to knowledge of Maple White Land, a isolated plateau inhabited by prehistoric life. Initially, Hugo traveled there in search of rough diamonds, in order to finance his scheme to create his super-humans. However, Hugo ran across the Accala people, who had lived on the plateau for generations, and he changed his mind and decided that the Accala would be the progenitors of his new race, which he dubbed the "Sons of Dawn." After impressing the Accala with his super-human feats, Hugo was treated as a god by the natives. He then created his version of his father's formula in which he injected it into a number of pregnant Accala women, which they gave birth to children who proved to be almost everything Hugo had hope. The experience of having his children also made Hugo to think about his high school sweetheart, Anna Blake, and he returned to his Colorado home to enjoy a one-night affair with Blake, who became pregnant. When Danner disappeared for good, Blake married a young businessman named John Munro, who never realized the child she bore was not his own. Arn Munro was born to Anna Blake Munro, The Munros have relocated to Denver. Munro is actually the son of Hugo Danner, who had returned to his home town for a brief visit. Arnold Munro grew up without ever knowing this fact. He had a pretty normal childhood and adolescence, he grew faster than most of his peers, was slightly stronger than most children his age, less likely to get hurt. Although he was stronger than most of his peers he had an aversion to using his physical skills over his mental accomplishments. He was an accomplished scholar and although he played baseball, he preferred getting a scholarship through his scholastic accomplishments rather than his physical traits. 1930s In 1930, After being hired to do so. Harvard killed the hero Richard "Speed" Dash. Dash was a detective, but quite different from many of the pulp private eyes. He was a “human fly,” in such good physical shape that he was capable of scaling buildings with no equipment or help. He was in the best physical shape imaginable, able to “crush a raw potato to liquid.” And he led a pure life, never drinking, smoking, or even having impure thoughts about women In Germany Susannah Blake Collier is bored with her husband who spends all his time at the automotive plant. When her son's playmate disappears, the police interview her. She catches the eye of Inspector Karl Lohmann and the two begin an affair. Lohmann likes the fact that Susannah has two sons, his wife had not been able to give him any. Inspector Karl Lohmann becomes fleetingly famous when he captures the child murderer that had been stalking the streets of Berlin. This is enough to bring him to the attention of Adolf Hitler. Harvard killed the mysterious crime figure known as the Black Star. This was a commissioned hit, an up and coming crime boss wanted the rival criminal eliminated. That the Black Star was a costumed nut was gravy. Harvard then killed Miller Rand, "the Electrical Man," In 1931, Harvard worked as a contract killer during the Castellammarese War for control of the New York underworld. When Joe Maranzano declared himself Boss of Bosses, Harvard supported his claim. When Maranzano was cut down and a general purge of Maranzano supporters begins, Harvard went into hiding. He contacted Benedict Stark, a rich patron for whom he had done work previously. Stark has a contract for him that would take him out of the country to Germany. He wants Harvard to kill his silent partner Hans Stark. After carrying out the murder of Hans Stark, Harvard was brought to the attention of the criminal element and also to the attention of a political faction. In Germany of 1931-32 street fights between the Nazis and their various opponents were legion. With the police hard pressed to keep order, some of Germany's few costumed vigilantes took up the slack which bothered the criminal element since the determined vigilantes were more effective than the police had been. The police could at least be persuaded on occasion to look the other way. Harvard made it known he would be available for jobs on a case-by-case basis. Schraenker the titular head of crime in Berlin gives Harvard several contracts. Over the next few months Harvard killed the German vigilantes Jack Nelson of the Tric-Trac-Tric, Harry Pitt. Hans Stark, Frank Allan, Tom Hypnos, and Loke Klingsor. Several times Harvard had to escape from the police and used his strength and powerful leaps to escape. In late 1932 German newspapers spoke of a so-called Ubermenschin America, the police began to wonder if perhaps such a being was among them. Also wondering about this was a certain former corporal of the German army who had seen the exploits of the Amerikaner called Captain Hugo first hand. Seeing the Ubermensch in person had inspired him to find purpose in his life and he had joined the nascent political party German Workers Party and through force of will had transformed it into the National Socialist German Workers Party. He sent agents to contact this man and see if he was indeed the famed Captain Danner or Tanner or Banner. Harvard claimed to be Hugo Danner. Through several meeting with high level Nazi officials Harvard became if not a dedicated Nazi then was persuaded of its political and social philosophy which coincided with his belief that he was the epitome of the superior man. Harvard spent the rest of the year killing the Nazis’ enemies. After Hitler rose to power he wished for Hugo to create more people such as himself and form an unstoppable army. Caught in his own lies, Harvard knew that the Nazis would kill him without compunction. Harvard stated that he had the formula in America and that it would take a few years to formulate the serum used to create him. Hitler knew that he would take several years to rebuild before it could establish the Greater German Reich so agreed to let Harvard return to America. He even agreed to furnish Harvard with new identity papers so that his enemies in the United States would not be aware that he had returned. Harvard was however to work on the creation of his serum and also promote the Nazi cause in America. Bill Collier was killed when he was an innocent bystander caught in mob violence between Nazis and Communist bullyboys. Inspector Karl Lohmann immediately moved to have his illicit affair with Susannah Blake Collier into a legal union and married her. Her two sons were adopted by him and became Heinrich and Wilhelm Lohmann. Leigh Linders entered the 1932 Los Angeles Olympics as a member of the Brazilian team. using the name Lucinda Regente. She met Danner while in Brazil, who discovers her uncontrolled powers and begins to try and train her. Linders married Rodney Prescott and gives birth to Joseph Rodney Prescott later this year. In 1933, Bingham Harvard returns to the United States with forged documents that state he is James Harper, a former Secret Service agent. He joins the New York police force. He also adopts the secondary identity of Wolf Derek, hit man for hire. To appease the Nazis he also created the identity of Wolf Deitrich, a bundist. In order to explain his long absences Harvard convinces his superiors that he is retired from the Secret Service but remains on detached duty and so he could be called away at a moment's notice during a crisis. Inspector Karl Lohmann joins the Nazi party at first to keep his job but eventually becomes an ardent National Socialist. In 1934, Harvard, under the orders of the Nazis and as a killer for hire, murders several Heroes including Zero the Silent,Dr. Coffin, The Man in the Silver Mask, Green Ghost II, and Moon Man. Harvard is recalled to Berlin to explain his progress on the superman formula. He claims to be distilling the formula. Impatient, the Nazis take several blood samples from Harvard, intending to distill their own version of the serum from out of his blood. As a "reward" for his "diligence" in his research, he is given two experimental drugs. The immediate effects make him very sick and are accompanied agonizing pain. He later learns that everyone else who had taken it had died. Hitler had believed that "Danner's" superhuman body could withstand the ill effects, if not then he was not truly the ubermensch. The effect of the drugs is to toughen Harvard's skin and bones making his tissue dense, giving him near invulnerability. His bones had been strengthened by chemically enhancing the iron content in them, on an X-ray it would appear as though he had metallic bones. He was also told he would not be leaving until he had given the Reich the formula. Using the facilities that the Reich provided him Harvard used his knowledge of biochemistry to isolate elements Danner's formula from his bloodstream. He also used Danner's possibly bogus formula from the stolen lab book. He suspected that his body had absorbed most of the ingredients during infancy. He warned the Nazi’s that this formula probably would not work on a full grown human it had to be injected into a pregnant woman and it would take years for it to develop. This did not please Hitler and he had Dr.Helsinggard begin working on a modification of the formula that would create a super soldier. He allowed Harvard to leave but before the formula was to be used on good Aryan stock he wanted to test it on lesser breeds. Germany had colonies in parts of the world where appropriate testing subjects could be found. Africa or South America would be ideal. The idea of a superhuman black gave Hitler struck Hitler as ludicrous. He waited with anticipation for the Olympics when German athletes would prove just how superior they were to the mongrelized Americans. Danner went to South America in a remote part of Brazil. German soldiers accompanied him. He proved himself a god by his strength and near invulnerability. He and the soldiers traveled the forests gathering followers. They ruthlessly combined tribes by killing all but a few men and leaving mostly women. Harvard injected all the pregnant women with his version of the superman formula. He also used his godly privilege to bed many of the comelier women. Harvard and the soldiers then left, vowing to return when the crop would be mature. The soldiers returned to Germany to report on Harvard's efforts and Harvard returned to America. He had to explain his nearly year-long absence by claiming to have been on a Secret Service assignment. The report that Harvard filed with the New York City Police Department was forwarded to the Secret Service. The story Harvard related was that he had been in Mexico preventing an Aztec revival and take over of the Mexican government. The Neo-Aztecs had learned to create a chemical formula that would cause a human being to spontaneously combust turning them into walking bombs. Harvard broke the Neo-Aztecs and destroyed the walking bomb formula. In 1935, Arnold Munro accepts a position at the University of Colorado-Boulder as an associate professor of Geology and Engineering. He is married and his wife also accepts an associate professorship at Boulder College. Karl Lohmann enrolls Heinrich and Wilhelm Lohmann into the Hitler Youth. Susannah Blake Lohmann protests this and makes noises about taking the boys back to America. Susannah Blake Lohmann is arrested by the Gestapo for alleged ties to Communist agitators. She is sent to Dachau concentration camp for political prisoners and never heard from again. In 1936, Joe Prescott tries his hand at writing cartoon strips. They are quite accomplished for a four-year old. Proud of his grandson's accomplishments, Danner shows Prescott's work to young cartoonist Sheldon Mayer. Despite this young age, Joe Prescott, also known as "Scribbly" becomes a boy cartoonist. In 1937, Arnold Munro's mother stumbles and falls into a ravine while out on a family outing. Arnold unthinkingly jumps down after her and then jumps out again with her in his arms. This incident makes the local paper; his feat is attributed to an adrenal rush. Munro's mother breaks down and revealed that his father was Hugo Danner. She then makes him keep his abilities a secret. Fred Carson, inspired by the exploits of Superman begins his own career as a mystery man. He claims to have gained his powers from a magical ring given to him by a lama in Tibet. In 1938, When word began filtering into Boulder about the so-called Superman, Arnold Munro briefly wondered if this was one of Danner's other bastards. He regarded the costumed Superman and all costumed vigilantes as ridiculous, grandstanding show-offs. Doc Savage begins to think about setting up a school to train talented youngsters in order to prevent them from going bad. His battle with John Sunlight inspires this idea as Doc sees Sunlight as a twisted mirror of himself who might have done much good in the world had he been raised as Doc was. He is also struck by an idea he rejects but some how can’t shake that Sunlight is his son. In 1938, Fred Carson, Wonder Man, and Superman successfully repel a Sarmak attack based in Grover Corners, New Jersey. Fred Carson is killed (Superman:War of Worlds). In 1939, Harvard is ordered by the Nazis to establish a Superhero identity, this way he could eventually get close enough to important military or political leaders to assassinate them. Harvard creates another identity that of Hank Haywood a biochemist injured in a serious accident that had his life saved by the insertion of a steel skeleton. He calls himself Steel. In 1939 he fought against saboteurs, sometimes staged incidents, in a star-spangled outfit. Since Steel was based in Long Island and Connecticut, Harvard was able to preserve his Jim Harper identity and claim that he was on errands for the Secret Service. The Marriage between Leigh Linders Prescott and Rodney Prescott ended when he has an affair. The affair that Rodney Prescott had was with Dolores Winters the movie star. He was not aware however Dolores Winters brain had been replaced by that of the Ultrahumanite. The Ultrahumanite forced Rodney Prescott to work for her. Prescott was held as a hostage to make Leigh Prescott commit crimes. Arn Munro entered High School in Indian Creek, Colorado. 1940s In 1940, Harvard killed Mister Death and Cash Gorman the Wizard. Harper informs his wife and police superiors that he has to take another extended leave of absence for the Secret Service. Actually he had been summoned by the Nazi hierarchy to travel to England. A Nazi defector was attempting to get to Prime Minister Winston Churchill with vital information about the Nazi’s planned offense against Britain. Harvard was to find this person and dispatch them. The defector had unfortunately been part of the super soldier program and so might be difficult for Harvard to kill. Another assassin had been dispatched as his backup. The super soldier defector killed the so-called Black Assassin and was making a bee line for the Prime Minister. Harvard, disguised as Steel, tackled the Nazi defector and killed him. Although he knew it would be easy for him to kill Winston Churchill, he also knew that doing so and getting out England alive would be next to impossible. So he allowed Churchill to think that he had saved his life. In gratitude for having saved his life, Churchill offered Steel the chance to embark on a suicide mission. He wanted Steel to parachute into Germany and kidnap Adolf Hitler. Although Harvard tried to get out of it, Churchill was persistent. Steel agreed and was parachuted out of plane over Nazi Germany. Knowing that Hitler would be upset that he had not taken the opportunity to kill Churchill, Harvard told his Nazi superiors that he was never allowed to become get close to Churchill. Churchill had been afraid of him which is why he had been sent on this crazy mission to get Hitler. Hitler kept many layers of contact between himself and Harvard. He made certain that Harvard was returned to the United States at once and told him not to use the Steel guise any longer. So that that the Allies would not be suspicious about what had happened to Steel, the story was put out that he was captured and placed in a concentration camp. Herman and Wilhelm Lohmann volunteer for the Nazi Super Soldier project using Germany's version of a super soldier serum based on the blood work of Bingham Harvard and stolen papers from the laboratory of Dr. Reinstein. The serum works on both of these two volunteers although it kills everyone else. Heinreich is the more powerful of the two. As a reaction to the serum Heinreich was made completely bald, making him appear years older than he actually was. He was given the name Ubermensch. Wilhelm was less strong than his brother and less durable. He was given the code name Master Man. They helped out the German armed forces, although secretly. Hitler does not want a lot of verdammt foreign Ubermensch in Germany. Another volunteer also receives enhanced strength to a lesser degree than Ubermensch. However the side effect was to blind him and also cause his facial bones to become distorted. He wore a mask to cover his deformity. The blindness would be a temporary but recurring state. He would become known as Baron Blitzkrieg. Anne Warbucks (Little Orphan Annie) marries Daniel Clampett, adventurer and entrepreneur. Daniel Clampett is the scion of an Arkansas mountain folk whose land was rich in Uranium. They sold their land and made certain their children had more than six grade educations as opposed to their cousins in Bugtussle who seemed content to live in the hardscrabble conditions of Ozark mountain life. Daniel was an archeologist and anthropologist who also invented advances in sonar technology to use in his work. In 1941, Joe Prescott Danner's family buys a small farm in Connecticut town, giving him a place to practice his powers in seclusion and it also got him away from the street kids he hung around most of the time. In November, Arnold Munro and his mother are having a nature hike near the Colorado dam. He was writing a paper for High School on how the dam altered the geology of the area and decided to combine a research trip. He hears loud voices speaking in German. They are talking about blowing up the dam. Arnold strains his eyes to see what they are doing and suddenly realizes he can see quite well in the dark and his vision has improved to the point where he can see them quite clearly even at the distance of half a mile. They are already planting the charges. He tells his mother to stay put and races up the hill towards the dam. He runs faster than he had ever done before and is not winded when he arrives in a few moments at the top of the dam. He plows into the bunch of saboteurs. He is able to fend off their fists and feet and knock their guns from their hands. He hears another car approaching rapidly, a door opens, and a woman shouts. He turns to see his mother running towards him. He also sees a woman throw a stick of dynamite straight at him. The blast kills one of the saboteurs and Arnold Munro's mother. He is knocked several feet away from the saboteurs. His clothes are tattered, he has some trouble hearing and he feels like he has a sunburn all over his body. Other than that he is unhurt, although he is filled with a burning rage. The saboteurs have piled into a car and roared away. Furious Arnold runs after the car, and catches up to it and jumps over it. Knowing that he did not have enough mass to stop the car, he lay down flat rolled over and kicked up as the car passed over him. The car flipped over and went careening down a ravine where it exploded. Arnold Munro reports the incident to the authorities. He finds himself drafted and placed in Military Intelligence where he is classified. Arnold would often be assigned to work with the OSS's to Auxiliary Logistical and Special Tactical Response Squadron. The ALSTR Squad. On occasion he would work along side Batman and Robin, Namor, Wonder Woman, and The Green Arrow. In 1942, To infiltrate the ranks of costumed vigilantes, Jim Harper creates the identity of the Guardian. As a cover for this he actually fights crime. He attracts a fan club of Newsboys. One of the Newboys is called Big Words, his real name is Joe Danner. Harper marries and his wife gives birth to a daughter some few months after the marriage. This girl, Janie Marie, hangs out with the Newsboys and forms an attachment to Big Words, Joe Prescott. To make a great propaganda coup and demoralize the American psyche, the Nazis dispatched a team of assassins to kill prominent costumed vigilantes called Axis Amerika. These assassins are costumed to represent Nazi versions of existing American mystery men, Captain Nazi, a Nazi version of Captain Marvel, Ubermensch, a Nazi version of Superman, Gudra, the Vakyrie a Nazi version of Wonder Woman, The Great Horned Owl and his son Field Mouse, Usil the Archer, and the See-Wulf, who represented Nazi versions of Batman and Robin, The Green Archer and Both Aquaman and Namor the Sub-Mariner. Their primary objective was to kill their doppelgangers, commit acts of terror and sabotage, and eliminate any other costumed vigilantes. Axis Amerika first carried out the attempted murder of the superheroes T.N.T. and Dan the Dyna-Mite in a car bomb. The two were in Indian Creek, Colorado to recruit Arn Munro when they were attacked. Munro jumped in to save them form the burning car. T.N.T. died but Munro managed to bring Dyna-Mite to a nearby hospital. Subsequently, Munro joined the Heroes in combatting Axis Amerika. Captain Nazi tried to kill Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel was stronger, faster and more durable than Captain Nazi. Needing to retreat he spotted a news vendor cowering in his newstand. He picked up the elderly man intending to use him as a hostage and successfully forced the Shazam family to step down, saying their words and reverting back to their true identities. However he grabbed the old man too hard and fast and crushed his trachea. Panicking and needing a new hostage. Captain Nazi grabbed Freddy Freeman who was next to the old man, covering his mouth to prevent him from speaking. When Captain Marvel insisted on pursuing despite the kid hostage, Captain Nazi broke the kid's back and made a strategic retreat. This forced Freddy to speak Shazam and turn into his superhero persona permanently to keep himself alive. The rest of the Shazam finally would defeat Captain Nazi. Der Grosse Euler and his son would find that their prey Batman was out of the country working on missions for the OSS. They instead tried to kill Robin. Their attempt failed and tragically the son of Der Grosse Euler fell to his death, having misjudged distances as he tried to knock Robin off a building. Usil the Archer did encounter his counterpart and was quickly defeated, as was Ubermensch to Superman. Namor was also out of the country so the See-Wulf contented himself with acts of terrorism such as setting the ocean liner Normandie on fire. The See-Wulf was actually a member of the Daninsky family who had been operated on and been given the ability to breathe or water. His lycanthropic state made him nearly invulnerable. Once his true state was known it was easy to cut him down using silver bullets. Gudra the Valkyrie had flying horse and dressed like a Valkyrie and had a spear with a fatal electrical charge. Rather than carrying out her primary mission she attempted to strike a blow for the Reich by assassinating President Stephen Wayne, Bruce Wayne's cousin. Gudra climbed into the Oval office window, overpowered the Secret service men and threw her electrical spear at President Wayne. Wayne had been giving a mystery man who called himself the Atom a special award for having thwarted a group of bundists from carrying out a bombing. The Atom was merely a short man who had built himself into a muscular powerhouse through weight training and possibly steroids. He took the spear intended for Wayne and was electrocuted. The charge in her spear depleted, Faustra bolted. She jumped from the window and ran extremely fast across the mall. However even her enhanced muscles could not escape the bullets of the secret service. Gudra was brought down in a hail of gunfire. Although severely wounded she lived, she would recover and eventually attack her primary target, Wonder Woman. Rodney Prescott, a physicist, works on an early atomic pile project, the core of which would become part of the Manhattan Project. Distracted by his marital woes Rodney Prescott accidentally exposes himself to hard radiation. However, the radiation does not kill Prescott but rather somehow reactivates the powers he had once had for a transitory time. He also gives off a high level of radiation that, however, does cause damage to anyone around him for any time. He does learn, however, that the use of his increased strength taxes him greatly, putting him on the verge of a fatal collapse each time he used them. Learning of the “living cyclotron,” the Ultra-Humanite(who was allied with the Nazis) kidnaps Prescott and tries to induce him to work for him. When Prescott refuses, the Ultra-Humanite has Prescott's son Koppy kidnapped and held for hostage until Prescott would work for him. The U-H kidnapping of young Koppy Prescott however backfired, for this made Superman come after the UH. Prescott uses the distraction of Superman breaking into the UH stronghold, a building in downtown Chicago, to overpower his guards and grab his son. He flees to the roof of the building thinking he could use his enhanced strength to jump to the safety of another building. Some of UH’s more devoted thugs give chase and begin firing at Prescott and his son. Prescott uses his body to shield his son from the bullets. The great pain of the bullets hitting him makes Prescott lose his concentration, starting an atomic chain reaction. This reaction had been coming for some time the chemical effects of extreme adrenaline jump started it, although the UH’s experiments on him, which attempted to achieve exactly the effect of turning him into an atomic bomb, hurried things along. It may have just been time for his body to break down, an unfortunate coincidence given what was going on, although his stress levels probably played into it. Most likely his body began to have an atomic chain reaction because of the stress of saving his son and the injuries. Superman arrived on the roof. Prescott threw Koppy Prescott into Superman's arms and jumped off of the roof hoping to explode harmlessly in mid air. As he plummeted to his death he winked out of existence. (He was taken to participate in the Crisis… for a few seconds) Koppy Prescott would be adopted by the McFad, but because Koppy felt that his mother had abandoned him, he fully integrate himself into his adopted family. To overcome his grief over the loss of his parents, he became involved in comics and amassed a huge collection. Superman used his influence with the comic industry to get free copies and even introduced Koppy to the writers and artists. He made a bit of a pest of himself and the comic character Supersnipe was created by him. Jim Harper (secretly Bingham Harvard) is drafted into the army. However since he is secretly a Nazi Spy, he is given instructions to switch sides to aid the resurgent Confederacy under Jake Featherston. He partakes in his first battle in October, but is considered more evaluable as an inside agent and remains in service of the US Army. Harper is assigned to be support infantry for a mission carried out by the OSS A L Special Tactical Response Squadron, which utilizes costumed vigilantes in costume or out. In this particular group are The Clock, who had just come from a successful mission in Casablanca, (JSA: The Liberty File), The Invisible Hood, Miss America, Magno, Neon the Unknown, and the Red Bee. Their mission is to attack the enemy’s main base with their various abilities. As part of the German-Confederate alliance, Hitler had sent Baron Blitzkrieg to the South of America to do the same thing for the Axis. (this is based on All Star Squadron 33) The Clock was a biochemist who had developed a drug based on properties of Hugo Danner's blood. It temporarily gave him great strength, stamina, and increased his muscular density, making him slightly weaker than Harvard. However until he took his pill he was a normal man. Harvard thought that Hitler might like to have the “UhrmannACS1” as a present . In German, uhr means both clock and hour. This usage explains why the Clock was also called “Hourman” in American comics at the time. Somehow he was first heard about from a German report(presumably due to his classified nature which was publicly exposed by the Germans). Since Uhrmann sounds like Hourman, the name passed the language barrier. This was designed to make Hilter less infuriated about Harvard's failure to provide any super powered soldiers. Knowing that the Clock would not take his pill until they were near their objective. Harvard waited until the Clock was about to pop it and then rabbit punched him. Harvard then killed the rest of the American strike force team. Under a flag of truce, Harper carried the Clock to Jake Featherston. Once Baron Blitzkrieg established Harvard’s bonafides he sent him to Germany via submarine. Harvard brought examples of Hourman's enhancement drug with him however for some reason they were ineffective on anyone other than Uhrmann. Had Baron Blitzkrieg sent the Uhrmann back with Harvard this would not have been a problem but the Baron had kept the Uhrmann. Baron Blitzkrieg had decided to study him first, perhaps learning information that would improve his standing with the Fuhrer. His selfishness cost the Reich a great prize as Regular U.S. Infantry troops led by the Justice Society of America and the Invaders(who were out for blood and tracking down Bingham Harvard, who they knew as the Guardian and now considered him a traitor who had killed some fo their friends that were part of the American Superhero Strike team) attacked the Confederate Base. The Baron underwent one of his periodic bouts of blindness and Hourman was able to swallow one of his pills. Although the pill helped out, Hourman had suffered a concussion, he had been starved and beaten and hung in chains, he also suffered from Miraclo withdrawal. He was not much help to the troops when they arrived and he was sent stateside. Baron Blitzkrieg was captured. Jim Harper is declared missing in action. Jim’s friend, police lieutenant Charles Jackson, comforts his wife and they become romantically involved. Jackson marries Mrs. Harper once Jim Harper is declared dead. Jackson finds a Guardian costume in a closet and takes up the identity for propaganda purposes. '''1942-43: ''Children of Dawn: ''Adolf Hitler realizes that the United States entry into the war has meant that the Third Reich is doomed unless the United States military machine can be delayed and its war production slowed. To this end Hitler wants "Danner" (Harvard) to enact the Children of the Dawn project years ahead of time. Danner is to inject the children who had been born of the Indians in South America, now under the care of Hugo Danner, with modified versions of the super soldier serum that he had been given. There are about ten surviving children, Harvard suspects that most of them are actually his children and that most of the children who were not his and had been injected with the Harvard's version of Professor Danner's serum had died. Most of the surviving children had small to large birth defects. Also as result of being Harvard's children and also injected with the serum, they had experienced accelerated growth. Although they were physically and emotionally nine years old, they stood as tall as teenagers. Hitler wants these children trained in sabotage and terrorism and let loose in America. He believed that the Americans would be too sentimentally weak to kill a child even one as dangerous as these. Fortunately Two factors interfered in Harvard's mission. The first was one that he was aware of, Hugo Danner and the community he had started. Harvard Brought the two Factions to War. A War that was halted when an alien invasion orchestrated by a Reptilian Species known as the Race invaded both South America and Africa. In Africa their invasion was halted by a war with the Draka. In South America, the two warring Superhuman races put their differences aside briefly to battle the Lizard like Race. Once the Race presence in South America was destroyed by Danner and Harvard's respective armies, the two turned on each other after killing the Race Fleetlord in Utopia. Harvard, imitated his old strategy and broke Danner's arms. Danne however proved persistent and with one powerful headbutt, struck Harvard, hard enough to pulverize his head, killing him. Danner then set about rebuilding his Superhuman Civilization. Danner and the Sons of Dawn fought off an expedition of Nazi German soldiers that arrived upon the plateau searching for Abednego Danner's formula and for what happened to Bingham Harvard. Arn Munro became a member of the All-Star Squadron through its Young All-Stars subgroup, he received a mysterious diary written by Hugo Danner. He learned about his father's troubled life as one of the 20th century's first metahumans. This led the young hero on a quest to learn of his father's fate. After having read his father's diary, Munro turned to the government's secret Project M, demanding to know the location of the "Dinosaur Island" mentioned in his father's diary. There he met Georgia Challenger, a granddaughter of the original explorer of Maple White Land, who led him instead to Maple White Land. The presence of Munro and Challenger caused an upset among the Sons of Dawn, who desired to explore the outside world and conquer humanity, causing them to leave Maple White Land. Danner did not find their actions unexpected as he intended for that to happen, as he believed that human civilization deserve to be destroyed. Danner let loose his group of super children on city in Chile to test the power of the children. On the way to Chile, Danner and his group encountered Arn Munro. Arnold is slightly stronger than Danner, but is hesitant to fight back. Danner captures the two, intending to have a long session slowly killing his son and believing that Georgina would be good breeding material for his super children, knowing what he does about the Challenger line which bred very strong, very intelligent men, the women were intelligent as well but did not possess the near simian strength of the men. Danner, his children and the two captives make their way to their target city of Rioguay(later shortened to Just Rio). They devastate the city and place it under their rule. One of the girl super children has taken a liking to Arnold Munro and freed him. He escapes and gets off a radio message to the United States Navy who sent the All Star Squadron. Danner notices with some dismay that his children are becoming ill. The Sons of Dawn, while superhumanly strong, were not immune to outside diseases such as the common cold. Almost every one of them develops a case of measles. This is one disease that the Indians of the deep forests do not have any resistance too and one by one they begin dying, made worse when the All Star Squadron arrive. Since the opposition to him has been reduced, Arnold Munro comes out of hiding to capture Hugo Danner. A fight ensued. Danner loses the fight but breaks away from Arnold Munro he jumps into a chimney of a still standing factory. An explosion follows and “Danner” is believed to have killed himself. The United States Navy lands and takes Munro, Challenger and the dead bodies of the super children on board. The City is rebuilt as Simply Rio. Danner had been more hurt by the explosion than he had bargained for. He had used stolen grenades to simulate a boiler explosion but had stood too close to the wreckage. Weakened he knew he would be easy prey for the angry Brazilians. He was discovered by Nazi submarine looking for Harvard and he is Brough on board. In Berlin, Danner "volunteers" to lead the German counter attack against the Soviet victories in the Russian territories. Despite Danner's strength and near invulnerability, but because of his poor leadership abilities, his troops are overrun and he is captured. The Soviets subject him to brainwashing which is effective because he sees himself as having nowhere else to go since he cannot return to Germany or the US at the moment, and use him as the basis for their super soldier program. He is given the code name of Steel Wolf, Stalnoivolk, the original Steel Wolf being dead by this point. In 1944, Joe Prescott's powers begin to manifest as he hits puberty. Janie Marie Jackson begins to manifest powers and sneaks out with him, posing as Tomboy. Marie was the daughter of Jim Harper (Bingham Harvard and Marjorie Kinnison) Marie had found an ancient crystal which formed a forcefield about her. The forcefield also had the ability to take any form Marie desired. Something of an entomologist, Marie visualized insect forms. Although never proven the crystal was believed to have been an early form of a Lens that had been utilized by an elite guard in Atlantis. After the War, Arn Munro began to think about a school or academy for gifted youngsters. He feels that he failed and wants to prevent the same sort of thing from happening in the future, Danner approaches Doc Savage with this idea and is introduced to X, Odd John Wainwright. Daniel Lionel Clampett was born to Anne Warburton Clampett and Daniel Clampett In 1948, Stalnoivok (Danner) was sent to eliminate British and American agents who had acquired knowledge of the Soviet atomic weapons program. He was aided by the Soviet Superhero known as "The Parasite". Because of the deaths of Several Superheroes, the Americans sent in operatives from ALSTR to investigate and halt the Soviet activities. The Americans are Stalnoivolk.'s old "chums" The Clock(Hourman), The Bat(Batman), and (unknown to Danner), Kryptonian Dru Zod, who has disguised himself as Superman with Kryptonian technology. The Parasite is a being which absorbs the memories and personas of people it has contact with yet cannot readily process these memories or personas when it has too much to process at one time. The Parasite killed Stalnoivok to absorb his power. The Parasite was then killed by Zod posing as Superman, seemingly be accident. The deception of Zod was revealed and Superman freed with Zod defeated.Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Composite Characters